greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Heironeous
| domini = Bene, Legge, Guerra | domini5 = Guerra | arma preferita = Spada lunga, Ascia da battaglia }} Heironeous è la divinità Oeridiana della Giustizia, della Guerra e del Valore. Descrizione Heironeous ha l'aspetto di un uomo alto con capelli castani dorati, e indossa una cotta di maglia finemente lavorata. La sua pelle ha dei riflessi ramati ed è immune alla maggior parte delle armi a causa di una soluzione segreta nota come meersalm. La sua arma tipica è un ascia da battaglia, anche se sempre più spesso viene visto impugnare una spada lunga. Relazioni Heironeous è fratellastro e nemico giurato di Hextor. Entrambi sono figli di Stern Alia, la dea oeridana della cultura, della maternità e della legge. Esiste un altro fratellastro, chiamato Stratis, ma è deceduto. Heironeous promosse l'ascensione divina di Murlynd e da allora rimase sempre in buoni rapporti con lui. Heironeous ha una figlia, una dea-angelo conosciuta come il Calice di Heironeous. La sua esistenza è però tenuta segreta. Normalmente Heironeous considera tutti gli dei che si oppongono al male degli alleati, mentre considera coloro che compiono malefatte nemici. E' particolarmente in buoni rapporti con Al'Akbar, Allitur, Bahamut, Daern, Delleb, Fortubo, Johydee, Mayaheine, Murlynd, Pelor, Pholtus, Rao, St. Cuthbert, Zilchus e Zodal. La sua rigida lealtà alle leggi spesso lo mette in contrasto con Trithereon. Trova che Olidammara sia spesso fastidioso, ma lo tollera per il suo grande senso dell'umorismo. Heironeous si considera nemico giurato di Beltar, Bralm, Damaran, Erythnul, Hextor, Iuz, Kyuss, Kurell, Llerg, Meyanok, Pyremius, Ralishaz, Raxivort, Syrul, Tezcatlipoca, Tharizdun, Tiamat, Tlaloc, Vara, Vecna e Wastri. Adoratori '' (2000).]] La fede di Heironeous è molto militarista, lancia crociate contro il male e difende le buone cause. Come ci si aspetterebbe molti soldati, guardie cittadine, mercenari e altri che si guadagnano da vivere con la spada si trovano onorare l'Arcipaladino. Chierici I sacerdoti di Heironeous spesso viaggiano per il mondo su ordini dei loro superiori di cercare e distruggere il male. I Sacerdoti più anziani lavorano spesso come strateghi, istruttori militari o giudici. Le loro armi preferite sono la spada lunga e l'ascia da battaglia. I chierici novizi sono conosciuti come i Beati. Sacerdoti completi sono chiamati i Gloriosi o collettivamente come la Schiera Valorosa . Altri titoli utilizzati dai sacerdoti dell'Arcipaladino sono Eroe di Terzo Grado, Eroe di Secondo Grado, Eroe di Primo Grado, Campione della Gloria, Prode Cavaliere, Cavaliere Coraggioso, Valoroso Cavaliere e Cavaliere Campione. I sacerdoti anziani sono chiamati Esemplari, mentre quelli che comandano gli eserciti sono conosciuti come Esemplari-Generali. Questi titoli sono separati dai titoli in base ai doveri - titoli come postulante, noviziato, sacerdote professo, chierico di clausura, sacerdote affermato e templare. Essi sono anche separati dai ranghi all'interno della gerarchia del tempio, come gerodiacono e abate. Nell'uso quotidiano, i sacerdoti anziani sono chiamati Padre o Madre, mentre altri sacerdoti sono conosciuti come fratello o sorella. C'è anche un ordine élite di sacerdoti conosciuti come le Asce della Gloria. I paramenti sacerdotali dei sacerdoti di Heironeous comprendono cotte di maglia e abiti blu con finiture in argento. Paladini Un gran numero di paladini delle Flanaess seguono Heironeous, dato che egli stesso è un paladino. A causa di questo, e la sua dedizione assoluta alla legge e al bene, i paladini di Heironeous possono essere tra i più devoti, anche se prepotenti, su Oerth. L'antico Eroe Oeridiano Arnd di Tdon è accreditato con la creazione del primo ordine di paladini tra le tribù Oeridiane prima delle grandi migrazioni. L'dio-eroe Murlynd era anch'egli un paladino di Heironeous, e il suo ordine dei Paladini Bianchi è in realtà parte della gerarchia ecclesiastica di Heironeous. San Handraleo il Rapido, un altro paladino, è onorata da un gruppo di fedeli chiamato l'Ordine del Vero Colpo. Paladini di spicco della chiesa includono Artur Jakartai, Belvor IV, Re di Furyondy, e Karistyne. Altri Ordini La chiesa di Heironeous è supportata da numerosi ordini religiosi e militari, alcuni dei quali possono rintracciare le loro origini alle armate delle chiese del Grande Regno (sebbene nessuno giuri fedeltà al Trono di Malachite o dei suoi successori oggi). Esempi importanti comprendono l'Ordine delle Lame Scintillanti, la Confraternita della Lancia Intatta, ed i Crociati di Rame. Anche se è raro, ci sono anche degli ordini di Monaci combattenti devoti ad Heironeous. Il più famoso è l'Ordine della Gloria Eterna, guidato da un ex nobile di nome Luther. L'Ordine della Gloria Eterna è dedicato alla conservazione della cultura Oeridiana e alla distruzione di un ordine di monaci di Hextor chiamata la Confraternita della Mano Grigia. Tuttavia il più famoso Ordine di cavalieri di Heironeous sono i Cavalieri del Sacro Scudo, protettori delle Terre dello Scudo. Il Codice di Heironeous Gli insegnamenti dell'Arcipaladino sono stati codificati in un codice cavalleresco noto come il Codice di Heironeous, che si compone di tre serie di doveri. *'Dovere verso il Popolo': Questo dovere sottolinea il coraggio, la giustizia, la misericordia, valore, protezione dei deboli e la fedeltà ai superiori della chiesa di ufficiale e giusta legge. *'Dovere dell'Arcipaladino': Questo dovere sottolinea l'obbedienza alla Heironeous stesso, la devozione alla chiesa e la crociata del bene contro il male, mettendo i bisogni della chiesa e la fede al di sopra di quelli mortali. *'Dovere verso le Donzelle': Questo dovere riguarda il concetto di amore cortese, la devozione alla propria amata e di rispetto verso tutte le donne in generale. Artefatti e Reliquie Come per altre divinità esistono degli oggetti magici particolarmente legate ad Heironeous, queste sono chiamate reliquie. *L'Elmo dal Pennacchio Purpureo: donati in origine ai vincitori delle giostre organizzate dai seguaci di Heironeous, è poi sono passati nelle mani di diversi cavalieri e sacerdoti, rende chi lo possiede impassibile alla paura, magica e non. *La Spada della Virtù senza Macchia: queste spade lunghe dorate concedono a chi la impugna una certa resistenza agli effetti mentali di charme e compulsione. Templi e Rituali I templi e i santuari di Heironeous si possono trovare in tutte le Flanaess. La sua chiesa è la religione di stato a Nyrond e nelle Terre dello Scudo, e la sua fede è forte anche a Bissel, nella metà settentrionale di Furyondy, nella Grande Marca, a Irongate, nel Regno di Keoland, a Sterich, e nella Contea di Urnst. Tra i più importanti luoghi di culto ci sono il Santuario di Heironeous a Greyhawk, così come una cappella a Diamond Lake. Il Regno di Thalland una volta era un importante centro della fede di Heironeous. Ci sono diversi templi Heironeous a Chendl, ma il più importante si chiama la Spira della Gloria, il cui sommo sacerdote è il Signore della Gloria Gaeraeth Heldenster. Lo Scudo Riconquistato è una grande cattedrale a Critwall. Ha appena iniziato a essere ricostruita dopo essere stata distrutta dalle forze di Iuz durante le Guerre di Greyhawk. Il suo alto sacerdote è l'Abate Roderick Docamald. I templi dell'Arcipaladino sono decorati con ornamenti blu e argento, e spesso vi sono rappresentazioni di Heironeous trionfante in vetro colorato. I rituali e i testi sacri di Heironeous sono tutti in Vecchio Oeridiano. I servizi ad Heironeous comprendono inni trionfali di battaglia, offerte alle statue in rame del Dio, e la condivisione di pasti sostanziosi come la carne, il vino rosso (con moderazione) e stufati speziati di frutto-kara. Prova del Valore Prima di avanzare di grado, i sacerdoti di Heironeous devono dimostrare in maniera inequivocabile il loro coraggio, onore e senso di giustizia. La natura di questa prova è molto varia, ma si rivelano sempre attraverso la preghiera e visioni divine. La prova può variare da una dimostrazione di forza d'animo, che può essere completata entro il tempio, fino addirittura ad una crociata contro le forze del male. Giorni Sacri La chiesa di Heironeous celebra solo poche grandi festività, che di solito segnano gli anniversari di grandi battaglie, trionfi significativi sul male, e visite da parte dell'Arcipaladino. *La Nuova Messa: celebrata il primo giorno di Cercafuoco, è quando i fedeli festeggiano il nuovo anno. Passano la giornata riflettendo sul passato anno e dandosi dei regali. *La Giornata della Giusta Ribellione: Questo giorno di festa, che si tiene il 18 di Freddoloso, commemora le battaglie combattute per liberare Almor dal dominio oppressivo del Grande Regno. *Il Giorno del Giusto: questa festività si tiene il 20 di Freddoloso, ed è un momento in cui è previsto che ogni adoratore di Heironeous corregga qualche ingiustizia. Ciò può significare il semplcie scusarsi per misfatti minori, fino a tentare di liberare la Costa Selvaggia dall'Impero di Turrosh Mak. *La Festa di Edoira: Una celebrazione interreligiosa esclusiva al dominio di Greyhawk, i fedeli occasionalmente si uniscono ai fedeli di Pelor e a quelli di Rao nell'osservare questa festività, che si verifica il 4 della Festa del Raccolto. *'Festa delle due Settimane': Questo evento, della durata di due settimane, avviene dal 25 di Buonmese al 4 di Mietitore, e celebra le vittorie degli eserciti di Heironeous del Regno di Aerdy sulla cavalleria di Nyrond durante la Battaglia delle due Settimane . *La Festa di San Ferrante si osserva l'ultimo giorno di Alzamuro. Delle rappresentazioni di Ferrante sfilano, le caramelle vengono gettate ai bambini, e viene consumato molto cibo. *La Forza del Valore: Si tiene il 25 di Prontoritiro, questa festività è antecedente alla fondazione del Grande Regno. Essa commemora una guerra di dieci mesi in cui le forze di Heironeous sono state in inferiorità numerica di sei a uno dalle forze di Hextor, ma comunque riuscirono a confinare gli Hextoriani nelle terre ad est del Fiume Flanmi. *La Comunione è osservata il 10 di Tramonto. Si tratta di una giornata di quieta introspezione. Reame Il reame di Heironeous, conosciuto come i Campi della Gloria, si trova su Venya, il terzo dei Sette Cieli Ascendendi di Celestia. Galleria Heironeous - Simbolo 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Heironeous in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Richard Baker, James Jacobs e Steve Winter. Signori della Follia. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2007. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Bruce R. Cordell. Bastion of Faith. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dungeon Magazine #104. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *McVey, Geoffrey. "Small Gods." Dragon Magazine #293. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *-----. Player's Handbook II. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Chris Pramas. "The Armies of Thalos." Dragon Magazine #287. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *-----. "The Empire of Ravilla." Dragon Magazine #285. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Heironeous." Dragon Magazine #354. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Core Beliefs: Hextor." Dragon Magazine #356. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, non pubblicato. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Matthew Sernett, Dave Noonan, Ari Marmell, e Robert J. Schwalb. Tome of Magic. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano